


An Empty Bottle of Soju

by paladaiseu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy Ending Eep I think, Drunk & Infatuated at 2 AM, Fluff, M/M, jackjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladaiseu/pseuds/paladaiseu
Summary: Jackson already couldn't handle how cute Youngjae can be on a daily basis, so imagine how Jackson felt with Youngjae next to him, drunk and acting twice as cute.





	An Empty Bottle of Soju

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post. Here's the link: http://incorrectgot7quotes.tumblr.com/post/159984503609/youngjae-drunk-and-half-asleep-nuzzled-under 
> 
> after seeing the post on my dash, i died a lil inside and was revived with the intention of writing a quick fluff about it. jackjae rise because let me tell you, this tickled me good.

It was a rare night to be drinking cheap soju in their living room at 2 in the morning, but it was a rare week for the members of GOT7 to be given a break that long, so what better way for 20 something year old boys to celebrate than chug bottles of rice wine, eat every and all kinds of junk food, and generally just have a grand ole’ time with the closest friends they could ever ask for.

They had started four hours ago, and everyone was still at their highest of highs as it almost seemed like a party of 50 people were invited in their already tiny apartment complex, sweaty and loud with the speakers on full blast. But that wasn’t really the case. Seven boys circled the carpet of their living room space, each of them either leaning on furniture or each other. Someone’s phone was used as a makeshift boom box as their off-tune voices resonated louder than the actual song playing. 

And people said they ate CDs for breakfast. 

But this was one of the moments when they didn’t mind how obnoxiously off-key they were because no pressure from critics or high expectations from fans were felt. And besides, they were all too drunk to care about their vocal capabilities. 

Even Youngjae, inventor of main vocals as some online fans had called him (they’ve searched it up), had too much to drink as his ears blushed red and his arms flailed in every direction as he sang, nay, butchered his own song ‘Sign’, together with his co-inventor, Jaebum, who surprisingly had dozed off with his head slumped on the seat of the couch he was leaning on. 

Every time someone croaked, he had to take a swig. Guess who sang too much and drank too many. 

Jackson had sat himself beside Youngjae, amused at the current embarrassment unfolding before him. As he has kept too many pictures of the younger one being cute and otter-like in his phone, Jackson contemplated whether or not to add a new category to his collection; i.e. Youngjae: main vocal who?! But he was having too much fun indulging in the adorable wreck that he is, amazed at how much Youngjae’s personality brightens up even more while intoxicated. 

Jinyoung and Mark had long entered their separate rooms once the fun died down with everyone just trying to regain semi-consciousness. Jackson doesn’t clearly remember if he had told them ‘good night’ for he was too busy admiring the strawberry blonde boy next to him looking at an empty soju bottle with childlike wonder. Bambam and Yugyeom were both passed out on the carpet, legs entangled together and arms sprawled carelessly. They were the first ones to go, even if the two of them were the most adamant in staying up the latest.

It was just Jackson and Youngjae left to doze off, but the former wasn’t feeling sleepy anytime soon. Granted, he didn’t drink too much as his body still felt quite exhausted from his other activities prior. He didn’t mind, though, because if he had more than what he consumed, he would have had forgotten most of what transpired that night. 

And he surely wanted to keep the memory of Youngjae being an absolute dork for a while.  
“You okay there, bud’?” Jackson mused, waving his hand in front of the younger’s face as he had been staring at the same transparent green bottle for the past two minutes or so. Youngjae blinked, twice, and turned to his side, smiling in a daze. “That bottle’s empty, hyung.” His voice was only half scratchy, and to this Jackson couldn’t hide his surprise as how physically sturdy Youngjae appeared to be. 

“Yes it is, Jae. You drank it all,” Jackson replied patiently, eyes never leaving half-lidded dark brown ones. Youngjae tilted his head to Jackson’s side and in a second, Jackson regrets ever believing the Choi boy had control of his motor skills as he bumps into Jackson’s shoulder, head coincidentally landing on the crook of his neck. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Youngjae asked with a yawn. Jackson’s eyes lowered to the head full of thick and fluffy hair, tempted to run his fingers into them. Restraining himself, Jackson managed to break into a knowing grin and chuckles, “Yep. You almost beat your father’s record of five soju bottles in one night.”

“How many did I drink?”

“Two.”

Jackson felt Youngjae’s breath puff out on his collarbones, tickling the skin on the side of his chest and down his arms. He was wearing his signature black tank top and for the first time ever he wishes he didn’t because of how excruciatingly close Youngjae’s skin was on his own.

“Dad’ll be proud of me,” Youngjae sighed, adjusting his head so it was more comfortably placed against the junction of where Jackson’s neck connected with his broad shoulder. Jackson bounced his head back, biting his lower lip to fight off the ecstatic smile forcing itself out; Youngjae was just being too cute for his own good, and Jackson knew he was a sucker for him acting like that. 

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” It was Jackson’s voice that came off raspier than his, but he played it off with a small cough afterwards. A slight pause filled the air until Youngjae mumbles in a playful tone, “You have nice shoulders. Can I trade my pillow for your shoulder? I promise I’ll give it back to you.”

Jackson gave in and chimed a resounding laughter, soft enough not to wake the other three up or startle the precious innocent boy almost snuggled up next to him. Jackson wasn’t quite sure if Youngjae was going to remember this conversation, and he wished he had pressed record on his phone, but he just continued to play along. 

“But I like my shoulder, Jae.”

“I like it too!”

“Then, what are we going to do about that?” Jackson mused out loud, gingerly patting the top of Youngjae’s head, not expecting the bed of hair to be as plush at it looked. He lingered his hand on a few baby strands until Youngjae spoke again, “I’m going to fight you for it.”

His hand slid on the edge of the couch they were both leaning on, so Youngjae appears to be wrapped around his arm now, and Jackson felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Youngjae only seemed to find this as an invitation to scoot even closer, hand lazily settling on Jackson’s thigh. 

Jackson gulped, but quietly breathed in. He wasn’t sure if Youngjae was aware of his actions, or if his eyes had been closed the whole time and it was just his reflexes telling him to curl into his usual sleeping position and Jackson was just conveniently next to him to execute such routines.

Remaining perfectly still, he answers but with a shaky tone, “Oh, yeah? Our cute otter Jae is challenging wild and sexy Jackson to a fight?” He thumped himself on the forehead mentally, the statement too exaggerated even in his standards. 

There was a pause, longer than the first one, and Jackson suddenly felt a twinge of disappointment that Youngjae had finally given into sleep. Sighing to himself, Jackson was ready to close his eyes and start dozing off too, until he hears an almost inaudible whine from Youngjae. 

Jackson slowly pushes his shoulder upward to nudge the peaceful boy half-cuddled next to him, and Youngjae responded by slowly turning his head so his nose automatically bumped with Jackson’s, eyes attempting to see the older with a flushed face. 

Youngjae smiled at their proximity while Jackson can only keep his lips parted in response. With all the strength left in him, Youngjae whispers, “I can beat you up, you know.”

Jackson’s lips curled into a warm smile, and responded with the same calming voice, “I know,” before bumping the tip of their noses another time, and another, and another. 

They both fell asleep with their foreheads touching, Jackson’s arm lightly gripping on Youngjae’s side, and the younger pleasantly content inside the bubble of comfort the older provided the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you ask me, youngjae is just the most perfect bean that can be shipped with anyone in got7 and have it the best ship created. some parts were also inspired by their got2day 2016 when jackson showed us a picture he saved that reminded him of jae: an otter. :') and all the times jackson had fanboy'd over youngjae's cuteness. ack. can't blame him. also during got jackson show ep 1 w jinyoung, when they retold stories of drinking together w their dads, youngjae's in particular being able to down 5 soju bottles by himself lol.
> 
> well, i hope you enjoyed c: & if you ever want to talk about jackjae or any other ship (2jae is my main woop) or anything got7 or under the sun related, hmu on tumblr: flyera.tumblr.com :) ^^


End file.
